


下等人

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: Taehyun 和Kai性转泰现说人的离合就如同四季交替一样自然，泰现本该也可以像我们生命中随意的一环就这样划过去的，可她现在不在了，我和崔秀彬的生命就再也走不出她的季节了。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun





	下等人

泰现的这间屋子邻着铁轨，这条轨道其实已经不再作为主干道了，现在经过这上面的火车都是一些货车，冒着浓烟跑过去，而且经常在深夜。  
“以前都是一些客车的，上面经常坐满了人——那时候坐得起飞机的人还没那么多，车厢里很挤，站得也都是人，有时候有些人往下丢东西，但大部分都是垃圾、塑料袋。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“隔壁去世的伯伯告诉我的，他说他那时候常在没有火车经过的时候，在那边捡捡垃圾。”  
“好吧。”我从阳台的地面上站起来，把蹭到大腿根的睡裙整理好，“我要先去睡了，明天的结业考试不能迟到。”  
“好。”泰现还是盯着远方浸在雾气里的灯光看，我知道她在等下一辆火车，“载客的火车要是还经过就好了。”

我把窗帘拉上一半，也带上眼罩，泰现的窗帘很薄，不怎么遮光，但她这种深夜也不怎么需要睡眠的人，声、光对她都是极好的安慰。  
泰现是高中同学，现在是同我同居，收留我的社会人士，而我还在念书。父亲去世后，母亲迫不及待地改嫁，手段同攀上父亲时一样，或许这样说我的亲生母亲并不好，我欣赏母亲很多地方，唯独这一点，她做得像个下等人。父亲是50多岁有的我，70刚过去世的，丧事不再办成那样阴沉沉的样子，连哭丧的人都没有，是个喜丧。  
我投奔泰现的时候几乎什么都没带，就带了自己的身份证明。妈妈想把我带到新家，那家有个比较小的孩子，叫我“姐姐”。我对孩子没什么恶意，而且我也知道很快妈妈就会拥有只属于自己的孩子。

“凯，几点了？”泰现不知道昨晚又是几点睡的，但早上起来的时候她一定在我身边，有时候手臂搭在我身上，有时候腿搭在我的腰上。  
我把闹钟关了，身子转向面向她的那边，把被她手臂压得死死的被子抽出来，四肢并用地抖开，一同将我们裹住，我的一只手搭在她后背，摸到胸衣的搭扣。  
“六点五十，再睡十分钟。”  
“好哦，凯。”她还被困意纠缠着的时候声音总是拖拖拉拉的，像一列长火车。

但不一会她就睡不好了，我把她的胸衣从背后扯起来，又松开，带着弹性的那一部分弹在她的背后，反反复复的，再用单手把搭扣解开。  
“干什么啊你？”泰现拍了我一巴掌，拍偏了，大半个手掌都招呼在我的左脸上，她又用手揉我的脸。  
“几点了？”她又问我。  
“七点整了。”  
“那你该去赶地铁了。”

“完成之后，凯，直接去我工作的地方找我吧。”我出门前泰现这样说，我看见她把头发随便束在脑后，房间里那半个窗帘完全被她拉开，她坐在地上打开一瓶指甲油，正在往脚上抹。

到泰现工作的地方刚好是中午，这之间除了收到一条她的简讯，被告知她还在等我之外，手机一直静悄悄的。我看见她在和一个男的攀谈，挎了一个小包，有一点点高度的高跟鞋也不被她好好踩在脚上，她光着脚站在地上。泰现这工作也是正经工作，遇见不同的人，档次还都不低，档次不低的人有正常的生理需求的时候，泰现也赚点额外收入，当然这额外收入在正经人眼里一点也不光彩。

我背着书包向她走过去，走近一段，又往后退，不知道在犹豫什么。对面的男的穿整套的西装，领带上夹了领带夹，他帮泰现把高跟鞋从地上拿起来，刚好露出手腕上的表，表盘折射着阳光，我看不清他伸了几根手指抓住泰现的脚踝，又帮她穿进去的。

泰现的观察力一向很强，预感也很准，但是那个男的先看到我的，他注意到我一直在盯着他们看。他把侧着的身子转过来，表情很严肃，好像在说“我不喜欢别人这样没礼貌的窥探”。然后泰现才发现我的。

“先生，先走了。”泰现把我拉走了，我回头看那个男的，他掏出车钥匙，开走了一辆车，那样的线条一看就是好车。

“考试还顺利吗？”泰现问我。  
“啊，还好。毕竟大家都说难，我觉得我也——”  
“去吃西餐吧，今天。”泰现一早就会决定好很多事，我很喜欢这点，以至于我这样总是折中和在几个选项中纠结的人非常热爱和泰现住在一起，“好吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“发了薪资，等下再去吃一个冰淇淋。”泰现伸了一点舌头出来舔了舔有点干的嘴唇，我看见她早上涂的口红也随着嘴唇上的纹路裂开，变成一块一块的，这样舔一舔那些红色的色块才又重新融合在一起。

没人系统学过西餐礼仪的，那是上等人才学的东西。其实很奇怪的，怎么西餐就变成了上等人的东西，吃的时候还要品一品酒，最好也符合品酒那一套规则。但坐进西餐厅我就开始拘束，小心翼翼将餐巾垫在腿上，书包也规规矩矩摆在一边的椅子上。我在白色桌布下面，比划了一下左右手，防止自己拿错刀叉的方向，但身子坐得很直。我看泰现在椅子上仰过去，看大堂顶部的水晶灯，用手指一颗一颗去数究竟吊了几颗水晶。

冷盘，鹅肝牛排，我第一次吃鹅肝，说实在的一口有点腻，甚至觉得有点呛到鼻子里。但还是拿着刀叉把牛排尽量切成小块，放下刀叉的时候也很小心，不是很想让他们撞击到盘子发出声音。我看泰现，肉切得很大块，很认真在吃这一餐饭。泰现是左撇子，但两边手换着拿刀叉，好像是怎么顺手怎么来。她指甲上的红色有点掉，贴着月牙的那一圈边缘是斑斑驳驳的，不知道她是不是自己抠了。  
“好吃吗？”她问我。  
“还不错。”我说，不错在哪里，不错在价格高昂，环境让人紧张吧。

“你说那些上等人是怎么活得啊？”我拿着冰淇淋问泰现，冰淇淋化了，从蛋筒边留下来，我一口就舔掉了，还连带着咬下一大口香草冰淇淋。  
“凯说的是什么上等人？”  
“那些，学马术、高尔夫，品鉴珠宝的人？”  
“那是有钱人和穷人的区别。人不用这些分上等、下等的。”

我们还看了电影，在房间里，雪碧和可乐，各买了两小听，她喝雪碧，我喝可乐。没吃晚餐，但碳水把胃撑得很胀。电影播完一直停在那个三角形的暂停符号上，最后是导演、主演、配角还有制作人的姓名列表。阳台的推拉门是开着的，二十分钟过一次运货的列车，我和泰现并着躺在席子上面。  
“你看，我有两颗尖尖的牙齿，在下面。”泰现把她的牙齿漏出来。  
“看不见。”  
泰现用屁股蹭着席子，中间还踩到了我的手，这样转了180度，现在我的头在她脚旁边，她的头在我的脚旁边，但得益于从阳台透过来的光线，我看清了她的脸，大半的头发铺开，剩下一小部分被她压在身子下面。我跪过去，叫她把嘴巴张开，看她的小尖牙。的确有两颗，尖尖的，她这时候抬脚踹在我屁股上，“撅那么高干嘛？”两颗小尖牙随着她说话嘴巴的开合，出现又消失，像个初生的小恶魔。

我去舔她的两颗小尖牙，被她轻轻咬住，舌尖传来刺痛的感觉，没办法我又向她那边贴近，她很快就松开了，我们两个交换了一个吻。  
“好讨厌啊，可乐味。”她仰起上半身大笑，吸气的时候锁骨的地方凹陷更深。  
然后，火车开过来，声音很大，其他的声音一点都听不到。  
“但雪碧味，我很喜欢。”我说。

泰现笑到火车开走才停下来，她也许是听到自己笑声太大了，才停下来的。  
“笑什么啊？”我把她散在床上的头发收起来，躺在她旁边，又把那些头发散在我脸上。  
“就是想到，你要是很讨厌一个人，就这样子，吃他最讨厌的食物，然后也这样去吻他，捉弄他。”  
我有时候觉得她脑子并不像看上去那样好用，“讨厌一个人为什么要吻他？”  
她把她自己的头发从我脸上拨开，露出我的嘴巴，用食指粗暴地戳了戳，又把嘴巴贴上来，“也对，但你为什么带着我讨厌的可乐味？”  
“下次同你一起喝雪碧。”我把手搭在她腰上。

我们这样安静到下一个二十分钟，火车又“轰隆隆”跑过去。泰现把我搭在她腰上的手放在她小肚子的地方，“凯，想做什么的话，说出来就好，我都给你，这些权利。”  
我不知道我本来有没有这样的想法，但泰现每一句话都像是引诱。  
“凯，像上等人一样去爱。”  
她先是用手帮我，后来又换成嘴，舔在阴/蒂的附近。我想起来她干裂的嘴巴，但里面有小巧的舌头，她甚至都没用手进入阴/道，我很快就感受到特有的愉悦。甚至不该想的想到，泰现本来的工作可能就会干很多这样的事。

换成我的时候就不那么顺利，虽然和她也不是第一次了，但我不擅长干这个。我觉得我的指甲应该有点划伤她的阴道壁，我看她眼睛里蓄了泪水，但没有制止我，“直接说，你想要什么，去索求，不要胆怯。像上等人一样，做主导的那一个。”  
“下等人不好吗？”  
“不好。等待和忍耐都是你的，你能做的只有期待。”  
很快我们就结束，因为泰现的月/经很不是时候的来了。我去把灯打开，看见泰现用头绳把头发随便束起来，正准备从床上站起来，我凑近看泰现躺过的那块席子，上面有一抹暗红色的血迹。  
“好像沾上去了。”我对泰现说。  
“会觉得很脏吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那就好。”她不打算管这个，朝厕所走去。

她出来的时候，煮拉面的水才沸开，我撕开面的包装，先把面饼丢进去，她过来帮我撕开调味料的包装袋。  
“一起吃一点吗？”  
“好呀。”她从背后抱了抱我。  
“你去坐着吧，我等下端过去。”

我连着锅子一起端过去的，泰现没有坐在椅子上，她跪在电视机的前面，刚才暂停的姓名列表现在又开始滚动，泰现用食指点了一个名字，随着滚动她的手指也飞快向上挪。  
“制作人，崔秀彬？”  
“嗯。文艺片的制作人，很厉害吧。”泰现坐过来，两条腿都收在椅子上，她蜷着腿，脚上的红色指甲油有一点点涂在了肉上，我把筷子递给她。  
她吃泡面会出声，喝汤的时候发出老头一样的声音，连蹲下的时候也不管自己穿的是不是裙子，露出里面的黑色或者肉色打底裤。很难描述对泰现的感情，总之日出以后她会在我旁边，懒懒地问上一句，“几点了”。

但我经常忘记，她是几点睡过去的，又是怎样等待着同我一起看到的日出的。

再次见到那个男的，他还是同泰现在一起，但这次不一样，是很轻松的晚餐场合，男的笑起来是有酒窝的，和第一次见他的时候完全不同的感觉。好像就是这一笑，把我从离他很远的地方拉到很近的地方。  
“崔秀彬。”泰现又飞快补充，“先生。”  
“这是我的好友，休宁凯。”  
我的专业和电影搭点边，和那位先生聊起来有许多能接轨的地方，和他聊天不会感到不舒服，我知道我知识还不过硬，说的话到处都是纰漏，可他不揭穿，只是小心翼翼地修正提点我。泰现插不上什么话，把酒从一个杯子倒进另一个杯子，然后又把酒杯像香槟塔那样垒起来，从最顶端的杯子注一点水。但下面的杯子没放稳，最顶端的杯子被灌满时，倒了下来，泰现突然举起双手的动作把我和崔秀彬都吓了一跳。

是崔秀彬先反应过来的，他抓着泰现的脚踝，把泰现的一双腿都搭在他的腿上，服务生匆匆忙忙刚过来收拾地上的玻璃渣子，泰现无措地看着我，崔秀彬有点强硬地把泰现的头扳向他那边。  
“没事，一个杯子而已。”  
我从这时候觉得今晚的气氛开始不太对，单纯就我个人而言的。  
吃完饭也是我先回去的，至于他们要去哪儿我是不知道的。

要搬回去是我提出来的，泰现听到也没过分惊讶，低着头往吐司上涂果酱。  
“和你妈妈商量好了吗？”  
妈妈这些天特意打电话给我，我听见那头孩子大喊“妈妈”的声音，那个孩子应该很喜欢妈妈，妈妈是有这样的魅力的，她在电话里恳求我、邀请我加入她的新家庭，我提了唯一的条件——不要再干涉我的私事，不论是未来的工作还是交友。

“差不多，也就是去妈妈的新家走个过场，顺手带点讨小孩子喜欢的玩意儿。”  
“什么时候走。”  
“还没确定——你是有什么事情吗？”  
“没有，我想帮你一起收拾东西而已。”  
“嗨，我能有什么东西，这不基本都是你的。”我说完才意识到自己在这里白住了近4个月，但一点生活成本都没有支付，我偷偷用余光去看她。泰现完全没意识到，她在玩手指。  
我心情是大好的，因为妈妈不仅允诺了我的条件，还准备给我一笔钱要我去独立。  
“泰现，等我稳定下来就经常找你玩。”

我没来得及搬走我本就不多的行李，妈妈的家庭聚会提前了，我从泰现家离开的时候还拿着备用钥匙，泰现没送我，我回头的时候，楼梯上空空荡荡的，没有人，心里有点不好受。

妈妈那里很好对付，继父和弟弟是很憨厚友善的人，我看得出妈妈眼睛里的幸福，多我一个，少我一个，都足以构成这样的幸福。可我不行，我未来的幸福不能少了妈妈手里这笔钱。

在离工作单位很近的地方租了房子，离泰现很远，我安顿得差不多才给泰现电话，确认我有自由进出的权力之后，我放心地选了一个不工作的日子睡了个懒觉，起来又懒洋洋地吃了一桶泡面，才乘上地铁，不停地换线，日落的时候找到了泰现那里，取完行李应该就很晚了，我估摸着又要借宿一晚。

家里没有人，自己住之后才明白生活费里电费水费有多大的花销，我走到我放行李那一间，打开灯，立刻就去把客厅的灯关了，哼着歌把行李都丢进带来的行李箱，刚关了小房间的灯，大门就打开了，泰现被人抱进来的。  
“先生。”我听见泰现说，又悄悄地推着行李箱进房间，掩上门，只留了一条缝。

我听见椅子被拉开的声音，崔秀彬喘气的声音，泰现反倒不发出任何声音，我试图判断他们坐在哪张椅子上干，猜了半天也猜不到，直到听到铁器撞击地板的沉闷的声音，知道他们坐在靠窗的椅子，因为泰现的香薰蜡烛一般摆在那里，托着蜡烛的就是一个铁质的鸟笼一样的烛台。

他们节奏很慢，我本是无意窥探的，但崔秀彬先生抱着泰现走到我这间小房间正对面的墙壁那里，把泰现的后背抵在墙上，泰现的腿环着崔秀彬的腰。崔秀彬动作很慢，我看见他和泰现耳语，但声音太轻了，我听不到，如果能空出手，他还会像安抚宠物那样摸摸泰现的背，泰现本是低着头的，双手紧紧攀附在崔秀彬的背后，因为痛她仰了头，她和我对视了一瞬间，又很快把头埋在崔秀彬的肩上。

他们一直在小声说些什么，就是恋人间的低语，这样空旷的房间他们都不肯放出声。泰现最后被侧着放在沙发上，崔秀彬从地上捡了衣服，要开灯的时候被泰现拦住了，他们在门口告别。本已经告别过的崔秀彬又返回来抱住泰现，我终于听见泰现笑的声音。

门关上之后泰现打开了灯，她走过来找我，“凯，来取东西的吗？”  
“嗯，抱歉啊，不是故意要听的。”  
泰现摇了摇头，脸还很红，她坐在地上，我推了行李箱从她身边经过，她用手牵住我的脚踝。  
“凯，太晚了，住一晚吧。”  
“不要了，明天上班。”我说。  
泰现松开我的脚踝，我走到门口，停住，还是忍不住问，“你和崔秀彬先生，怎么样？”  
“先生是，很温柔的人。”泰现说。  
“先生是我的，顾客啊。”她补充说。  
我点点头，准备推门出去。  
“可是，凯。想重新认识一次先生，从头开始的话，不要叫他‘先生’了。”

我对这份工作的热情很快用尽，遇到一个事多的上级、异想天开的老板还有一堆无趣的同事，我在考虑要不要离职，这种苦恼让我又打给了泰现，泰现是我避风港一样的存在，不管是高中的时候彻夜听我讲我那些劈腿的前男友还是收留无家可归的我，她一直扮演这样的角色。

“你不知道老板怎样对待员工的，我怀疑从他的词典里根本就找不到褒义词…上次隔壁的大妈本就是生病请假去看妇科病——当然我也不是很喜欢那个大妈，只是老板在这事上做的实在不地道，他隔天就冲着那大妈喊‘你的阴/道瘙痒治好了吗’，我的天！几乎一半的同事都在食堂用餐啊，你说我们老板多恶毒啊！”我讲到口干舌燥，泰现一直“嗯嗯”表示自己在听。

我很自私地说了不少，最后才想起来问一句，“泰现，你最近过得还好吗？”  
“还好，铁路局那面好像有消息，要并线，蛮多火车晚上都不从这走了，声音都小了很多，没什么安全感。”  
“你听听歌呀。”  
泰现停了一会，“凯，先生要过生日的话，要送什么？”  
“啊？他喜欢什么送什么，投其所好。”  
“先生什么都不缺吧。”  
“可礼物的意义是因为送的人不同才意义不同的。”  
“那凯呢，你住的还好吗？”  
“每天下班都很累，觉得有个睡觉的地方就非常赞。”  
泰现配合地笑了两声。  
“对不起，当时搬出去的还是很突然。”  
“是有这种可能的，凯。”泰现说，“我以为我们会同居……久一点的时间，但是你现在这样搬走开始新生活也很好。就像四季更替一样的，凯，人分开的时候就应该是这样自然的。”  
我不知道泰现是在说我从她家搬出去的事情，还是在暗示我们那一段也未言明的关系结束的事情。  
“我和泰现没有分开哦，我们从高中就认识了，以后也不叫做分开。”  
“凯。”泰现深呼吸的声音我在听筒里听得一清二楚，“你如果要我一直陪在你身边，我就可以一直陪在你身边。”  
我觉得心里暖暖的，“知道啦，会赖着你的。”

我和泰现久违地约着见了面，十月份，泰现穿了宽松的衣服来，我平时就比较喜欢穿一些宽松的衣服，两个人的着装看上去像是要去爬山。  
“所以你离职了吗？”泰现问我。  
“还没有，现在离职没有一点好处，虽然说工作一点乐趣也没有，但凡是工作都如此，我不如先把第一年的奖金都拿在手里，尝个甜头再离职也不错。”  
泰现把热饮喝完，趴在桌子上看我，“凯，我想要个孩子。”  
我对建立家庭、生子都很排斥，说出来的话也不够动听，“找一个男的，用孩子捆绑他和你的婚姻，然后看你们蹉跎大半辈子，最后老之将至，紧握彼此的双手，说懂了爱情和婚姻的真谛吗？”  
泰现哭了，“凯，想要个孩子。有和他一样的酒窝，但他不必爱我，也不用在我身边。我会好好对待小孩子，小孩子也会好好爱我。”  
我用纸巾给她擦眼泪，“小孩子也未必爱你的，泰现。但这不是你的错，你要看看我，我妈妈生了我，可我还是不怎么爱她的。先别说这个啦，你的先生的礼物备好了吗？”  
泰现整理好情绪，从手机相册里翻出一张照片，上面是串珠的手链，塑料串珠，像小孩子玩的那种，颜色搭配很好看，珠子上面有“soobin”和“1205”。  
“自己做的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“好看诶。”  
“你喜欢的话，你生日我也给你做。”泰现脸颊红红的，好可爱。

那之后我们没再见面，我和崔秀彬倒是先见了面，工作上的事情让我们在会议室碰面的，他工作的时候酒窝就藏起来，不工作的时候酒窝就像是嵌在他脸上的永久饰品。这时候都快春天了，崔秀彬真的很绅士，他捧着热咖啡，等到温度褪下来一点尚且还能暖手的时候递给我，我感激地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“泰现，最近还好吗？”崔秀彬问我。  
我还不知道泰现已经和他散了，依旧傻乎乎地问他，“泰现不是，跟着你呢吗？”  
“泰现说的分手，我生日的时候。”崔秀彬苦笑了一下，“我的号码也好像被她拉进黑名单了，她搬家了，你知道她去哪里了吗？”  
我这段时间一心扑在工作上，根本没和她联系，这一连串的信息几乎把我打蒙了。  
“你也不知道？”崔秀彬看看我。  
“我……我不知道。”

所以我给泰现打电话的时候冲她发了疯，责骂她这样的事情怎么不告诉我，她住在邻市，声音听上去有些小，我很担心她是不是病了，但她说没有。不知道为什么，泰现不在这个城市我总是觉得不踏实，就是像一根定海神针被抽走了，我恨不得也马上到泰现的城市，我说过，我对她的需要总是毫无根源的。  
“凯，你有空的话，可不可以帮我处理一下旧房子。”  
“好，是什么情况？”  
“房东那里还有八个月，但没法退租，你要是能转租就帮我转租一下，备用钥匙在你那里吗？”泰现咳嗽了两声。  
“在。不过，你是不是缺钱用啊？”我很担心泰现搬到新的城市，失去稳定的经济来源。  
“没有，凯，但是麻烦你了。如果能租出去，钱就转到我的卡上就好。”

我抽空去看了泰现的旧屋子，大概打扫了一下，也没多花钱叫家政阿姨来打扫。租金不高，位置很偏但还是有人来租，我按照泰现给的卡号把钱打过去。我好几次说想过去看她，都被她拒绝了，新住址我也不知道，只能依靠在忙碌工作的碎片时间和她联系。后来连这种联系都断了，她的号码突然就打不通了，我们之间变成单向的联系，我接通每一个打来的陌生号码，总期盼着是她。

和崔秀彬合作的项目要进入尾声，我们倒是越来越熟悉，话题总免不了往泰现身上靠。崔秀彬有很多吸引我的地方，我很难不说是喜欢他的，但那种喜欢达到什么程度我也说不清，他也说过我工作的时候很吸引他。我们两个人都还挺直接，我确信我在像泰现说的上等人那样去爱，去索取，我和崔秀彬也上/过床，没什么好脸红的，可我发现我们离开泰现好像就没什么话可说，泰现当着我们之间的唯一的媒介。

“泰现第一次和你做，你给了她多少钱？”  
崔秀彬笑了笑，“没给钱，在那种店，她被人推给我，我第二天醒来的时候以为犯了什么大事。去店里找她赔罪，想拿她当女朋友一样追求的，可她把我们的关系卡在那个地方。”崔秀彬用手在半空比划了一下，“就这个地方，不高不低，我生日那天想正式表白一次的，可她太直接了，直接说了分手。”  
我点点头，“泰现真的很直接，她看上去很勇敢，不过是懦弱。那你还爱她吗？”  
“过去也就这样过去了，但是如果回到那个时间点，还是觉得泰现把我填得满满当当的。”

项目结束后，我和崔秀彬也就没了什么联系，我们两个在一起只知道聊泰现。而且同为上等人，两个一直索取对方的人并不适合在一起——这一点倒不是因为泰现。

离职已经是确定的事，老板没那么轻易放我走，离职比预计的晚了两个月，我还在苦恼简历要往哪里投递，因为泰现完全联系不到，我很害怕她又跑去别的城市了，但还好她在我生日那天给我打了电话，果然换了号码。  
“生日快乐，凯。”  
我听到有小孩子的哭声，没多在意，以为是泰现住宅院子里的小孩子或者邻居家的小孩，“泰现，我马上就能离职了！到时候去投奔你呀！”  
泰现说话声音很低，“好呀。”  
我们草草聊了两句，她就先挂了，但我又像是充满了电。

我和泰现同居又分开就像季节过渡一样自然，甚至我们这样模糊的关系一直都是由我来主导的。可我一想到泰现对我说“你如果要我一直陪在你身边，我就可以一直陪在你身边”，就像是受到了鼓舞。两个月过得很快，泰现的这边的旧屋子也要到期了，转租的人要我过去收房子，我差点忘记了这件事，正准备退了明日去邻市的票，崔秀彬的电话打了进来。  
我听完这通语无伦次的电话，也开始变得语无伦次。

去邻市的票没退掉，收房的事情先推了。我按照崔秀彬给的地址找到了那间小房子，闹市区的，白色菊花插在花瓶里，泰现请的护工阿姨一直在诵经为她祈福。崔秀彬黑色的西服变得皱皱巴巴，小孩子在他怀里扑腾。  
我们两个看着彼此，久久无言，我们都不知道泰现这最后几个月是怎样的度过的。

护工阿姨说她也是小孩子快出生的时候被请来帮忙的，什么都不太清楚。隔壁的太太把门打开，飘出一股油烟味，她说泰现好像一直没有工作。我想起转租的那笔钱，泰现就是靠这个过日子的，困顿，却没有任何人在身边。  
我从盒子里找出一堆彩色珠子和没做完的手链，上面只串了“0814”，剩下的都来不及串，她那时候已经很难过了。  
但真正打败我的是孩子手上的串珠，因为是成年人的size，所以被绕了两圈套在孩子手上。是泰现给我看过的那串她本要送给崔秀彬的手链，她没送出去。  
她甘愿做个下等人。

小孩子很安静，有没有酒窝看不出来，但眼睛很大。崔秀彬抱着孩子，还不是很熟练，那串手链现在套在他手上，他一遍一遍教给孩子，“姜泰现”。  
小孩子才四个月，刚长出第一颗牙，白白的，他流着口水张口，“哒哒哒。”  
崔秀彬一只手环住孩子的屁股和腰，另一只手握住孩子的手，去亲孩子的脸颊。  
“对，是妈妈的名字。”崔秀彬说。

我这两天成为毫无知觉的人，孩子被崔秀彬带走的时候无知觉，葬礼的时候无知觉，连听哭声也觉得麻木。我像正常人一样，返程，对火车上大叔的笑话无动于衷，去旧屋子收房子。租客把自己的东西搬得很干净，也没有手脚不干净偷偷拿走什么，就是屋子空了很多。  
我一直待到晚上，泰现说得对，列车真的变少了很多，空荡荡的。

泰现一直教我做爱里的上等人，可她却什么也不说。她好像很聪明，早就知道一份爱情里有一个上等人，就该有一个下等人，可我仔细算了算，这下等人的荣光都叫她占去了，以至于她走的时候，我和崔秀彬什么都没剩。

我第一次在这个我们短暂同居了4个月的旧屋子从天黑等到凌晨四点半，那时候的天空是奶白色的，浓雾像是揭不开，没有火车的夜晚枯燥冷漠、让人想要流泪，我站在阳台冷得发抖，可日光迟迟不出来。  
泰现就是这样一次次看着我熟睡，又这样一次次等着日出。  
我想起泰现那一次对我说，“想重新认识一次先生，从头开始的话，不要叫他‘先生’了。”

泰现说人的离合就如同四季交替一样自然，泰现本该也可以像我们生命中随意的一环就这样划过去的，可她现在不在了，我和崔秀彬的生命就再也走不出她的季节了。

我看见这夜里的第五辆火车从雾气中冲出来，车灯在奶白色里折射出诡异的光，知道我等不来这日出了。


End file.
